What It's Supposed to Be
by AleyaContraire
Summary: When the Kabras finally managed to capture the undefeatable Cahill siblings, Ian instantly regretted it. Especially when he discovers his true feelings for the eldest one. Now,the only Lucian with a quite sensible mind, will he be able to stop the feud?
1. Foreign Feeling

**What It's Supposed to Be**

_**Chapter 1 - Foreign Feeling**_

Ian Kabra never felt remorse. _Ever_. It was in the blood of the descendants of Luke like himself, who were known for being cold and merciless. This was true for him until... yesterday.

When the hunt for the 39 clues led the Cahill siblings to England, the Kabras' native land, bad luck never seemed to leave them. First, they were practically surrounded by the Kabras. They already have much power over countries not their own. You can only guess how much control they have over their homeland. Second, the incident yesterday was one of the most horrible things that ever happened to Amy and Dan since they joined the search. And now their lives lay on the Kabras' ruthless hands since they managed to take them as captives.

And this was exactly why Ian's guilt was eating him alive and driving him insane. He regretted imprisoning his relatives. He really did.. But the thing that deprived him of sleep last night was not because of his conscience. It was because he didn't even know the reason behind his regret! Maybe it was because they had really been good alliances once upon a time. But that was only once! And to him, they were just stairs he could climb up on to reach the top and succeed. So why exactly was he feeling remorse?

A gentle knock on the door ruined his peace. Well - not exactly peace because he's been having a disturbed mind lately. He sighed. He didn't need to have x-ray vision to know who was on the other side of the door. His partner in crime and sister, Natalie, was one of the most graceful people he had ever known. And you can tell if she was the one knocking on your door. "Come in!" he called. The door knob twisted and in came Natalie wearing her usual slacks-and-blazer ensemble. She had on a pair of black leather ankle boots with 3 inched heels. She'll probably give you the impression of an FBI agent.

"Ian, time to get your lazy butt off that bed. NOW." she said impatiently. Ian groaned and rolled over to the other side so that his back was facing Natalie.

"I said." she repeated, a little more loudly this time, "Get. Up." When he didn't move, she nudged his back not so gently with her heels.

"Jeez! Alright! I'm getting up, you insufferably impatient person!" Ian exclaimed then jumped off the bed.

Natalie laughed. "'Jeez'. Nice. What happened to traditional 'blimey' or 'ruddy hell'? You've been spending way too much time with Americans bro." She cleared her throat before speaking again. "Speaking of Americans... It's time to pay our cousins a visit."

Ian smoothed out his clothes and fixed his ruffled hair. They went down a flight of stairs before reaching a set of French doors which Natalie banged open. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed a few numbers. "Karl. Come pick us up. We're on the main house." She ended the call then shoved the phone back on her pocket. In a minute a golf car came to a halt in front of them. "Where to Ms. Kabra?" a uniformed man in his thirties asked. "To our guesthouse, Karl." she said with a wink.

They reached the Kabra jail in a few minutes. Natalie and Ian entered the small building. Inside was a long hallway with with doors on both sides. They stopped when they reached the last door to the left. Natalie placed her right palm on a scanner which glowed blue after registering her handprint. A small microphone then appeared beside the scanner. "Natalie Kabra." A (computerized) girl's voice came from the speaker above the door. "Identity confirmed. Access granted." it said. The steel door slid open and what Ian saw surprised him to say the least. 


	2. Unfriendly Visit

_**Chapter 2 - Unfriendly Visit**_

Dan's cheeks, once rosy and puffy were now sunken, like he hadn't eaten for days. Amy's eyes - her beautiful blue eyes, so full of cheer, were now getting closer to a gray, making it look void of any emotion. Their clothes were torn and dirty and their were a couple of cuts on their faces and arms.

"God, you're a mess!" his sister said with disgust, putting into words what Ian was thinking.

"And you're a-" Dan started but a glare from his sister prevented him from saying anything else. But beneath the death glare, he could see Amy's worry and the words that came with it. "Don't anger them. They might hurt you. Let me speak.", her eyes shouted.

"What do you want?" Amy said, so much venom dripping in her voice that it made Ian wince. If you didn't know her you'd never know that she was capable of laughing and being happy like any normal person.

Natalie rolled her eyes, clearly not affected by Amy's treatment. What did they expect anyway? Hugs and a family reunion? After putting them through all these crap? "You know what we want. We gave you enough time. Now tell us all the clues you've found so far or-" she paused, so she could pull out her gun, "-you get this."

Amy's eyes narrowed into slits. She looked at her brother and understanding crossed his features. The escape plan they had made just before the two Lucians walked in. Right. In a blur, Dan elbowed Ian on his chest, effectively knocking the breath out of him and sending him to the floor. Ian never thought that an eleven year old could muster such strength. Natalie recovered from her surprise quickly and raised her gun but Amy kicked it into the air and caught it. She pointed the gun at Natalie before she could try anything else. She grabbed Dan's hand and slowly retreated to the door while pointing the gun alternately between Ian and Natalie. "Move and I'll pull the trigger." she warned. "Don't underestimate me."

While Amy managed to keep the momentarily defenseless siblings at bay, Natalie wasn't a Kabra for nothing. Faster than Ian had ever seen his sister move, Natalie managed to pull out a dagger strapped on her calf. In one swift movement, she had reached out and grabbed Dan by the shoulder. She held his arms behind him to keep him from escaping. Her dagger was level with Dan's neck.

So that was why Natalie always wears long pants... Ian wondered. To conceal the dagger... But what dagger was she using? Knowing Natalie, she won't use some street-bought knife... He squinted his eyes and that's when he recognized it. A ruby encrusted snake was gleaming on both sides of the hilt. The blade was engraved with the words "Wrath

of the Snake". He had one too. Well all of the Lucians had one. It was their signature weapon.

Amy's eyes widened in terror. She had never felt more scared in her life. Not even when Dan got almost hit with a train. It was just that a knife looked more menacing than a train. She swallowed the lump in her throat. No! She wouldn't cry in front of an enemy! Especially not in front of he Kabras! She continued holding her head high even if Natalie was already smirking at her.

"So what's it gonna be?" she said with that annoying voice of hers. "The clues... Or your brother?" Natalie grinned when she noticed that Amy was rendered speechless. "Answer me!" she demanded, bringing the dagger a little closer to the boy's neck.

Amy casted her eyes down with a sigh. "I have decided... That..." This time it was her time to smirk "... I still won't tell you."

"Okay..." Natalie replied, now feeling unsure of having someone's blood on her hands but still playing it cool by casually shrugging her shoulders. "That's what you want..."

Amy's frenzied and alarmed eyes caught Dan's. Her eyes lingered on Natalie's foot for the briefest moment. Having memorized her sister's movements and expressions, Dan instantly knew what this meant. He brought his leg up and kicked Natalie's foot as hard he can. Natalie accidentally released him and howled in pain. Before she could recover, Dan and Amy ran for it. But Ian stuck his leg out and tripped Amy. He yanked her back on her feet and pushed her to Natalie. She did The same thing she did to Dan, but this time, the dagger was centimeters from her neck.

Natalie's uncertainty was now replaced by fury. All she wanted to do right now was to slit the struggling person she was holding. "I'm going to give you up to the count of three, Daniel." she hissed "One-"

"Danny, No! Think of Grace!" Amy screamed.

"Shut up!" Natalie hissed at her ear and pressed the dagger lightly on Amy's neck. A trickle of blood rolled down Amy's neck making her whimper yet making Natalie smile. She continued counting. "Two-". Amy shook her head at Dan and mouthed the words, "Don't". Once the number three left Natalie's mouth, Dan charged at Natalie to attack her. Clutching his bruised chest, Ian stood up to defend his sister and pushed Dan out of the way. He didn't mean to push him so hard though. But it was too late. Dan's head made contact with the wall and he slumped onto he floor, his eyes closed, blood oozing from his forehead and trickling down his cheek...


	3. Awake in the Enemy's Lair

_**Chapter 3 **__**–**__** Awake in the Enemy's Lair**_

She was screaming. Not just any scream, but a glass-shattering, toe-curling, and ear-piercing scream of pain and utter terror. All that Amy was aware of was her own voice ringing her ears, making her body vibrate.

Natalie had released Amy. She was too fazed by the (unconscious or dead, she didn't know) boy in front of them.

Ian, different emotions flickering on his eyes every second, fell to his knees. His hands fisted on his hair, wanting to pull them out. He didn't mean to push that hard! It was just adrenaline! He felt like hitting himself with something hard - as if doing so would cure the uneasy feeling he felt inside.

Natalie blinked. Once. Twice. Then she made a step forward.

"Natalie, no." Ian said, amazed by how he managed to get the words out. "Not now... Besides they still haven't found all the clues..." Ian only added the last part because he felt the need to. But in truth, right now, his mind was far from the 39 clues... It was on the other two siblings in this room... particularly on the eldest one. Ian had never seen Amy break down before. She was always so strong... It made him want to hug her and assure her that everything was going to be fine. Though were these urges come from, he didn't know.

Amy could here Ian speaking, but she wasn't paying any attention. She was swaying on her feet, and her legs felt like they were made of jelly. Natalie was now the one talking but she couldn't understand anything. Her voice became softer until she couldn't hear anything anymore. Her weak knees gave in, and she slumped to the floor beside her brother. Her eyesight started to blur around the edges and began to get darker until she can only see the silhouette of Natalie and Ian. Her sight continued to dim then before she knew it - she was

plunged into a world of black

Muffled voices. That was all that signaled Amy that she was awake. But when did she sleep anyway? She can't seem to remember... The images of Ian and Natalie passed her mind then everything came flooding back to her. Dan elbowing Ian, Natalie's knife on Dan then on her, Ian pushing his brother then blood and screams - Suddenly her senses were all

awakened. She can hear everythig clearly now, like water had just been was unclogged from her ears. But she did not dare open her eyes, afraid of what she may see. Instead she listened to the sounds around her. Three people were having a conversation. Two familiar voices and one she didn't recognize.

"... so according to you Amy fainted because of shock?" Ian asked

"And extreme emotions." said that unfamiliar voice. "The situation was too much for her to take so her brain closed itself."

"When will they wake up doctor?" a high and girly voice asked - Natalie

Wait - what did she say? They? That means - DAN! Her eyes snapped open. Dan was on a bed (identical to hers) beside her. His forehed was bandaged and cleaned.

"Yes, they probably will after an hour or less." the doctor replied.

"Thank you, Dr. Jones." Ian said. The doctor nodded and walked away.

Amy was startled by raised voices.

"Why'd you have to threaten them like that anyway?" Ian yelled

"Why did YOU have to push the boy like that anyway?" Natalie shouted back

"That's different! You know I didn't mean to! And I know that you understand that!"

"Then you should understand why I did what I did! You know that it's for the both of us! I wouldn't have done it without a good reason!" This made Ian speechless. "And now you seem to forget that reason..." she added quietly

"What?" Ian snapped, the words coming harsher than he meant them to be.

"I'm starting to doubt you, Ian. Ever since we came back from Korea, you've been acting a little... odd. You don't have... feelings for Amy do you?"

Ian almost choked "Do you think that low of me?" Amy felt like she was slapped when she heard this. She sighed softly. If only the heart could be controlled, she would tell it to fall for someone more reasonable. If it hadn't been for that boy and his charming techniques which he used on her back in Japan. Apparently, he didn't know that it would take such a toll on Amy.

"I'm serious!" Natalie insisted

"No! Of course not! What made you say that anyway?" This are what his lips said but somehow, it didn't feel right. Natalie shook her head. "Never mind..." she muttered. She looked at the window of the room where Amy and Dan are. She caught Amy staring at them and her own eyes widened.

**AN: So… how's it so far? Kindly leave a feedback after reading! Updates will be… I don't know… 1-2 chapters a week? I guess… that's all then**


	4. Freedom Granted

_**Chapter 4 - Freedom Granted**_

The Kabra siblings entered one of the many guest rooms of the Kabra estate while Amy followed them with her eyes, which were almost back to their original color - Ian noted."Where am I?" she demanded. "What happened?"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Ah, the usual questions... Your brother bumped his head, you fainted of shock, we brought the two of you here in our estate. In short, we saved your lives." It was Amy's turn to roll her eyes. "Who tried to end it in the first place?" she shot at her. She touched her chest absentmindedly and jerked up right when she felt that it was smooth. Something was not right here... "Where is my necklace? My jade necklace?" she demanded. That was when she took notice of her clothing. "And what am I wearing? These aren't my clothes!"

"Relax," Natalie said with annoyance. "Your clothes were all torn and dirty so we asked our nurse to dress you... And you shouldn't be complaining! Those are expensive clothes. And as for your necklace, that's your problem not mine!" She left the room, not wanting to deal with Amy's problems. Amy on the other hand, examined her clothes. Cashmere. That figures. Amy rolled her eyes inwardly. They were indeed expensive. But why would they make her wear such clothes? The Kabras must not want to look bad in front of their enemies... or ... They must want Amy and Dan to feel like they're in debt! So they would tell them the clues! No, the Kabras weren't that thickheaded. She would bet anything that these clothes were Natalie's and Dan's clothes must've been Ian's when he was younger.

"Do you like them?" said a voice

Amy gasped when he saw Ian. "You're still here?"

"No, I'm not. I'm in the living room." he replied sarcastically.

"I need my necklace."

"Why's that necklace so important anyway?" Ian asked with curiosty.

Amy looked away. "Why do you care?"

"Cause I'm curious." He frowned. "And I'm not that bad of a person you know."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Amy sneered then looked away from him again. "That's the last thing that I got from my grandma. From Grace."

"Oh I see..." he replied. He felt something inside him soften at her words. "I guess I'll let you rest now." He walked to the door and twisted the knob but stopped. "And by the way, you're free."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ian answered her but did not face her. "You know exactly what I mean. My sister and I both have decided that it's best to let you go. At least for the moment."

"But why?"

"You do have to question everything people do and decide before you get the satisfaction don't you?" he snapped, and without another word exited the room.

Amy was aroused from her slumber by a constant nagging. Her eyes fluttered open, and she couldn't be more happy when it was her brother waking her. "Dan!" she exclaimed then hugged him. Dan however, felt nothing right now but panic. "Amy what happened?" he whispered

"You don't remember?"

"Well I remember Natalie counting up to three then... that's the last thing that I recall..."

"You were going to attack her but Ian stopped you. He pushed you. And you hit the wall pretty hard."

"But how did we get in here? And where are we anyway?"

Amy sighed then explained everything to him. "And Dan?" she said when the story-telling was over.

"Hmm?"

Amy looked him in the eye. "Never, ever put me through that again." she said firmly. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you." This was the first time Amy spilled her feelings for her brother

"Well, we've got nothing to blame but the Kabras." At that exact moment, Natalie came barging in. "Speak of the devil..." Dan muttered under his breath. "And the devil shall appear." Amy continued silently.

"Here." Natalie said tossing a bundle of clothes at their feet. "Your clothes for tonight and tomorrow. Susan will deliver your food in a while. The bathroom's over there-" she said pointing to a door near Dan's nightstand. "Kindly tell your brother -" She stopped when she noticed Dan. "Oh good you're awake! No need to tell her anything Amy. That's just it. I won't bother you with my presence... I mean I won't bother myself with your presence."

"Natalie!" Amy called.

Natalie stopped in her tracks. "Yes?"

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"Good." she said then smiled a little. She exited the room, her heels clanking on the marble floor.

"What a house! Or palace, I must say..." Dan exlcaimed, taking in his surroundings. Above them hung a chandelier, its glass ornaments, sparkling all over. The floor was covered with a plush carpet. It was so soft that Dan couldn't help to contionously rub his feet on it. The walls were painted cream and the their bed's matresses could swallow them whole. There was a huge mahogany desk on Amy's side of the room. Dan opened he door to the bathroom and found everything they needed there. There were towels and other bathroom necesseties. His eyes widened like saucers when he saw the hugest the tub he had ever seen in his twelve years of living. He was just like Grace. Appreciating even the simplest of things. But all too soon, his fantasy ended when Susan entered their room. They ate their dinner in solemnity and slept with their tummies full and their bodies clean and well-dressed. But even after living in luxury, their hearts were not completely at peace, knowing that they would need to face challenges once more, when tomorrow comes.

"Dan, faster!" Amy shouted the next day after breakfast.

"You do realize, that this is our last day here don't you? Why can't I enjoy the sun before I face the storm? Besides, you're already done!"

"I know, I just want to get out of here as soon as possible!" Amy replied, while running her brush through her damp hair.

"Wait all you want, but I'm only getting out if here after... 10 mins!"

Amy sighed and sat on her already made bed. Her wandering mind was brought back to earth by a knock. She grunted, got up and opened the door, surprised to see Ian.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I believe this is my house. I have very right to be here."

Amy fought the urge to roll her eyes. "No, really. Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Give you actually." Ian replied then stepped inside the room.

Amy closed the door behind her. "And what is it?" she asked, folding her arms on her chest.

Ian reached out in his pocket then pulled out a delicate necklace. He held out his hand for Amy to see.

"Oh my god! My necklace!" she exclaimed. "How'd you get it?"

"Well, Maegan, our nurse who took care of you gave me this. She said it was yours..."

"Um... Tha - thank you." Amy stuttered. What was wrong with her? Here she was, stuttering, when the enemy was practically three steps away from her! She placed the necklace on her neck and tried to clasp it.

"Let me do it." Ian said after watching Amy struggle. Amy, meanwhile wasn't sure if she heard him right. Without waiting for a reply, Ian went behind Amy and held the chain. It was hard to tell who was more tensed. Both were holding their breaths. Ian was surprised to find such actions would affect him like this. He had never ever felt more... nervous in his life. Cause that was the only word to describe the feeling. But it wasn't that unpleasant at all. Ian steadied himself and clasped the necklace together. "There." he said then stepped back. "I'll see you in a while." he muttered then went out.

"Nellie!" Amy shouted the moment they saw their au pair, Nellie Gomez, standing in front of the estate's tall gates. Amy had called Nellie through her cellphone and told her that they were all safe and that she should meet them in the Kabra's estate. She told her the address and now here she was, smiling, yet crying at the same time. Dan and Amy ran to Nellie and hugged her. "I swear to myself," she said. "I will NEVER not leave my eyes on you again." Their catching up was stopped when they saw the Kabra siblings approach them. "How did they treat you, by the way?" Nellie asked while keeping her eyes on Ian and Natalie. "We've got lots of time for that Nellie." Amy replied. A sleek black car made its way through the gates. Natalie knocked on the window and the window rolled down. "Viktor, take these three wherever they want to go." she ordered. The driver nodded then rolled the windows back up. Dan and Nellie entered the car. "Get in. I just have to say something." Amy said. Nellie nodded then slammed the door's car. Amy brought her hand up and slapped Ian on the face. "ARE YOU MENTAL!" Natalie screamed while Ian rubbed his cheek. Weirdly, he didn't feel any anger at all. He felt like he deserved it. Natalie brought her hand up as well but Ian grabbed her wrist. Natalie looked at her brother, not believing what she was seeing. "He deserved it!" Amy spat "And just for the record, what he did to my brother was _way_ worse than that." She then looked at Ian. "Mark my words, Kabra. Hurt a single strand of my brother's hair or Nellie's, I'll kill you the first chance I got." With that she entered the car and gave one last glare at the stunned siblings.

Dan grinned at her once Amy entered the car. "For the first time sis, i'm actually proud of you."

"Don't mention it." Amy replied.

*AN: I know... this chapter is like BLAH! But don't worry! I'll make up for it in this next chapter!*


	5. The Cahills' Get Together

_**Chapter 5 - The Cahills' Get-Together**_

**A YEAR LATER...**

They were surrounded. Surrounded by all of them. All the Cahills in the world, were here in this small island for one single purpose. Amy and Dan, together with their Asian uncle, Alistair Oh, continued to run no matter how every muscle in their body protested. They just had to keep running. Or everything will be lost. Every single thing they fought for will be taken away from them. They had done it. They had found all the clues. And now that the philosopher's stone was already theirs, along with a huge amount of money, they have absolutely no intention of letting it go.

Amy looked her surroundings - the palm trees behind them, looking creepy in the night, the fine white sand that they were currently stepping on, and the endless stretch of water laid in front of them. _No_. She thought. _There must be some way to get out of here_. But there was none. Nellie was in the and the city was more than a hundred miles away. There was no one else in this island, except for the Cahills who have murderous plans if push comes to shove.

"Stop right there!" someone shouted. Amy, Dan and Alistair turned around and came face to face with Jonah Wizard, with his dad tailing behind him, looking even more desperate than his son. "Where is it!" Jonah's dad barked.

"You think we're too dumb to tell you? Then you're the ones who dumb! How could you think of such when it was us who won?" Amy shouted. She knew that what she's doing was wrong. She was invoking the predator. Inviting it to strike. But being a Cahill, she couldn't help to have a sense of pride in her. "Don't move all of you!" someone, once again shouted. Jonah and his dad, Alistair, Amy, and Dan, all looked to see the owner of the voice. A girl and a boy's silhoutte appeared and came closer to them. "Singing freak and non-Cahill, back off!"

The new comers finally came into view. "So, after a year, we finally meet again." Natalie said to Amy and Dan. "Hey, who are you to tell us to back off!" Jonah's voice boomed. Natalie feigned a pout. "There haven't been enough reunions for us to get to know each other, cousin. But i'm sad to know that you just met the richest and most powerful Cahills tonight."

"Sorry to disappoint you but we _will be_ the richest and most powerful Cahills ever after we claim our prize from Hansel and Gretel over here." Jonah replied

Natalie sighed. "Just like I said... You don't know what we can do. You don't know who I am - the most hired assasin. Many accidental deaths you see on tv are actually my doings..."

"So are you gonna point your freaky little dart gun at me?" he taunted.

"You're right... this is indeed a dart gun... but it's no ordinary one. You see, it's filled with the venom of the most posionous snake in the world. Yes, you guessed right. We are Lucians and the superior of our branch." Without any warning, Natalie pointed her gun at Broderick Wizard and pulled the trigger. Jonah's dad gasped as the needle hit his neck - a fatal point. Jonah looked at the Kabras, clearly horrified.

"Don't worry, he'll die shortly anyway." Natalie said with a wave of her hand. Jonah then ran away, leaving his dad lying on the sand. Such a coward. Natalie turned to Dan and Amy. "Now-"She was cut off by a whooshing sound behind them. The Kabras ducked and the bullet - looking very much like the one that shot out of Natalie's gun - fled past them and pierced the chest of a certain 13 - year old boy.

"NO!" Amy shrieked. She fell on her knees beside her brother. Amy's shriek was heard throughout the island. All the Cahills followed what they heard and saw Amy going into hysterics over her dying brother. "I hate you! I hate you all!" she shouted once she saw that all eyes were on her. She doesn't even have the strength to fulfill what she promised the Kabras a year ago. She looked at them - especially the Kabras with undescribable bitterness.

"I didn't. Ian, I swear I didn't. You were right beside me." Natalie whispered to her brother, knowing exactly what he was thinking. He thought that she was the one who shot it. Natalie felt sick to the stomach. You would think that after killing lots of people, she would get used to this by now. But she had never killed someone so young... And now that she knew how it felt like, she didn't want to.

"I know." Ian replied then smiled comfortingly at his sister. "Which one of you did it?" he yelled to the crowd. An old man, holding a gun similar to Natalie's stepped out from the crowd. Bae Oh. Alistair's uncle. An Ekaterina. "Hey! How'd you get that!" he asked.

Bae smirked. "Lucians. Always so foolish." he said. "You've got a lot to learn young one, and one of those things is to use your mind."

Insulted, Ian grabbed the gun from her sister, pointed it at the Asian, then pulled the trigger without thinking. He didn't even have time to notice her sister's awe and shock before he said: "Natalie, we can't let Dan die. I'll never be at peace for the rest of my life if he does. Let him drink the antidote. Quick." Natalie nodded then pulled out a small vial from her pocket. She approached Amy who was looking very much like a mad woman. Amy looked at her, not caring about anything else anymore. "Please." she whispered, looking up at Natalie. "Save him." She didn't care that she was screwing up her pride. Natalie didn't reply. She silently pulled out the dart from Dan's chest then threw it on the water. She forced his mouth open and poured all the content of the vial. After a few seconds, a gasp escaped Dan and he began choking. His eyes fluttered open. He was okay physically, but he was in really intense pain inside. It was like being tortured. The antidote and the poison were fighting in his system. They were eating each other causing Dan the most painful physical sensation he had ever felt. It was like his organs were being burned. But to his relief, the pain subsided then totally vanished. He began to breathe in a normal pace again.

**AN: Opinions? What do you think?**


	6. Giving In

_**Chapter 6 - Giving In**_

**AN*Okay, so i do not intend this story to last for long. I am sad to tell that this is the second to the last chapter but i will add more if... you'll see :)**

**And thanks to addicted2reading9 for reminding me that Amy's eyes are green. I'm sure you've noticed that too. Sorry :)***

"Now let's talk about payment." Natalie said.

Relief washed over Amy the second she saw Dan's eyes open. But now that Natalie said that, she was hit by a soft pang of sadness that after all they've been through, this is how it will end. She sighed. She didn't feel so bad cause she knew that Grace and her parents were proud of her. They would never prioritize the clue hunt over a family member. After all, that's what set Madrigals apart from the other branches. Relatives before power. She caught Dan's eye and nodded. She flipped open the messenger bag that she was currently slung around her left shoulder. She pulled out a small wooden box with swirly carvings. With a heavy heart, she placed it on Natalie's outstretched hand. Natalie sighed then smiled triumphantly. _Finally_. After three hard years, the stone was theirs. "You can keep the money." she told the two crestfallen siblings.

"Oh no you don't!" someone said loudly. Everyone turned their heads to Irina Spasky. "This is not yet over Natalie!"

Natalie smiled sweetly at her. "But it is. Tell me Irina, would you dare fight us?" She looked at the Russian menacingly. Irina looked away and didn't reply."That's what I thought." She went to her brother, opened the box and showed him the fragile looking stone. The cause of all their problems. The cause of almost all the deaths in the Cahill family. Suddenly, Ian felt something he had never encountered before. For the very first time, he was refusing power. And not just any power. He was rejecting the power to rule the world. He wasn't just rejecting it either. He felt a desire to destroy it but he didn't. It was discovered by a Cahill after all. He closed his eyes and finally gave in to everything. He gave in to the desire to stop the long war that he denied himself for so long. He gave in to the inner kindness in him. And… He gave in to the feeling he felt for Amy Hope Cahill. "No." he said firmly.

Natalie looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I said no! I don't want this anymore! It's mad!" Ian shouted

"What is mad about this? The prize is right in front of your eyes Ian!" his sister shouted back.

"THIS is mad! The killing, the fighting, all of it! When will you realize that we don't have to kill each other for this stone! Why can't we use it as one family?" Ian then turned to the wide-eyed crowd. "Look at us! I can barely call our group the Cahill family! More like the Cahill competitors. Cause that's what we really are! The hunt has made us kill our own flesh and blood. Our ancestors gave this stone to us so we can use it to prosper as a whole family. And all this time I had thought there was nothing more important than money and power... but I was wrong. There are more important things than that." She looked at her sister then at Amy, then at his feet. "Like... love..." he said more silently but enough for the whole island to hear. He looked back up. "I'm sorry. To all of you. Especially to the both of you." He looked at Amy and Dan. "Amy, Dan, i'm sorry. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me but I just want you to know that I really am sorry."

Natalie wiped a tear from her eye. A Kabra. Crying. Right. But it is true! And if a Kabra is crying, what about the others? They were bawling their eyes out. Natalie surprised Ian by hugging him. And that seemed to do it. The crowd began muttering their own apologies. Ian smiled at them. He had done this. And he wasn't a Madrigal. Natalie surprised Ian once more by getting everyone's attention. "Alright everyone! I'm going to arrange our departure! You have no need to worry! Do something to entertain yourselves for the moment." With that, all the Cahills, except for the Kabras and Amy and Dan went away, conversing with each other in groups. "Stay there for a while Ian. I have to get our planes ready." Natalie said. "By the way, that was quite a speech you gave there bro." She smiled at him, punched a few buttons in her phone, then began ratting away. She mouthed an excuse to Ian then went away.

Ian approached Amy and Dan and helped the both of them stand. "You were wrong you know." Amy said. Ian looked at her questioningly. "Cause I forgive you." Amy said.

"Well, I am not a forgetful person..." Dan began. "But I know how to accept apologies." Ian smiled at him then gave him a brotherly hug. "Hey, what's with the touchiness?" Dan complained.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I guess near death experiences really have no effect on you."

Dan grinned at her. "Not one bit." He turned to Ian and frowned. "You stole our show!"

"What do you mean?"

"We are the Madrigals here!"

Ian shrugged. "I guess family branches don't matter to me anymore." Amy ran then hugged him.

"WOAH!" Dan exclaimed, his eyes wide. "I was not expecting that dude!" He looked at his sister and Ian still in an embrace. "I guess, I uh - I have to go now." he stammered, while retreating back. Amy pulled away from the hug, blushed, then narrowed her eyes at Dan.

"Hey! don't give me the evil eye when all I want to do is to preserve the innocence of my own eyes and ears!" he said loudly.

"I am going to murder you myself if you don't run." Amy threatened. Dan knew Amy wasn't serious but still, he ran for it.

"Amy..." Ian murmured once Dan got lost in the grove of palm trees. Amy looked at him. "I should've told you this long ago. Back when we were still in Japan. I'm just too much of a fool..."

Amy looked at him. "What is it?"

"I - I -" Ian rolled his eyes. "Just let me show you." With that, he closed the remaining space between them. He gently tilted Amy's chin and pressed his lips on her lightly...

Amy's mind was fogged. She can't see or hear or smell... just feel. It wasn't anything extravagant. They were only 16 year olds after all. It was short, it like lasted for only two seconds, but it was very, very sweet. Amy looked at him letting him know that the feeling what was mutual. "Took you long enough." she said then intertwined her fingers with his.

They walked together, hand in hand when they found Dan. He looked at their hands then grinned goofily at the both of them. "I missed something didn't I?"

Ian shrugged and the three them laughed together, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in three years.

**AN*I know, i know... dramatic much?***


	7. The Girl in White

_**Chapter 7 - The Girl in White**_

**AN*Bookgirl39: No haven't finished all of them yet... and about Amy's eyes, I thought they were blue...**

10 years later...

The girl in the mirror was magnificent. She was breathtaking. Her reddish brown hair was in a messy bun but some were left to frame her flawless face. She was wearing mascara to highlight her beautiful green eyes. Her cheeks were delicately pink and her lips were in a light red shade. But underneath the stunning beauty, Amy saw fear etched on the girl's face. Her face.

"Amy!" someone squealed. Natalie closed the door behind her. She was now wearing the maroon dress which Amy selected for the bridesmaids

Amy then was brought back to the time when she and her about-to-be-husband argued about the wedding's theme color. She suggested black and Ian looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Well, it's my branch's color!" she said, coming into defense. "Black." Ian repeated "In a wedding. You aren't serious right?"

"What do you suggest then?"

"How 'bout... turquoise?"

Amy snorted. "Thomas much!" That was when Natalie entered the room and saved the day. "Okay, stop it." she scolded the two of them. "It's going to be maroon. A combination of red and black. Got it? Now I don't want to hear any bickering."

She was brought back to the present by a loud blow in her ear. "What was that for?" she yelled at her soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

"You weren't listening to me! I said we'll start in 30 minutes!" Natalie replied

"Sorry."

Natalie sighed. "You look wonderful you know that." Amy was used to have almost all the people she met say that she was beautiful or pretty, but she never believed any of it. She rolled her eyes at Natalie's comment. "I wouldn't say that when you're here you know."

Natalie laughed. "Honestly Amy! You have such low self-esteem! How'd you think my brother would fall for you if you weren't... you know..."

"Whatever."

"Okay. Enough chitchat. It's time to get the bride ready." As the maid-of-honor, it was Natalie's job to prepare the bride. She fixed Amy's veil, made sure her dress was free of any wrinkles. When they were done, they went out of the dressing room. They entered the white car waiting in front of Grace Cahill's mansion. When they arrived, it was only 5 minutes left before the start of the ceremony. Natalie gave Amy a comforting smile. "You ready?" she asked

Amy exhaled and nodded. "I guess so..." Natalie placed her hands on Amy's shoulders. "You can do this." she said. She gave Amy one last hug before taking her place beside Dan. Alistair approached Amy and held her arm.

The doors opened slowly, torturing Amy because of the long wait. But soon it opened and they began hearing music coming from the organ. To Amy, the children who were walking slowly and gracefully looked as if they were marching. Time was speeding up in her eyes. Soon enough, much to her anxiety, it was the bridesmaids turn to walk through the aisle. Madison Holt and Jonah entered first. Amy's breath was hitched in her throat when the best man, her brother, looking very handsome as always, and the maid-of-honor, Natalie began walking. Even through her discomfort, she just had to smile at the sight of the two enemies walking arm in arm. Just like they practiced, Amy waited until Dan and Natalie were on the middle of the aisle before making the first step.

Everyone's eyes were on her the second she entered. Being her shy, bookworm self, Amy averted her eyes from them and focused instead on the angel standing beside the altar. She smiled at him and he smiled at her.

Ian was awestruck. He couldn't believe that this wonderful girl was going to be his. After all this time, he still wanted to hit himself for betraying her.

After taking about a hundred steps, Amy and Alistair finally reached the altar. Alistair placed his niece's hand on Ian's as done traditionally. Amy meanwhile couldn't help but feel quite disappointed that it wasn't her dad doing it. She sighed inwardly and told herself to be happy. It was supposed to be her day anyway.

"Dearly beloved..." the priest began...

**AN*I know! This is worse than the last chapter! I couldn't agree more... Opinions?**


	8. Happy Ending?

_**Chapter 8 - Happy Ending**_

"It's over Daniel!" Reagan Holt screamed at an innocent looking Dan then stormed away.

He went back to the table he shared with the newly wedded couple. He had to give it to Natalie and Ian for owning such a grand resort. Amy arched an eyebrow at him. "Why did Reagan look like you broke up with her?" she asked.

"Don't make me look like I am the bad guy! She ended our relationship!"

"And she ended it because it was your fault. What did you do this time Daniel Arthur?" his sister asked with a little edge on her voice.

"Can you blame me if I'm too overprotective of her?"

Amy sighed. "Let me guess, you punched her best friend or something just because they were like, holding hands?"

"You guessed right."

"Who was it before her? Irina's child with her new husband?"

"Michelle." he answered then grinned at a memory. "Her mother practically threw me out the house when she found that I broke up with her daughter in their house - hey! Don't look at me like that! She was getting too clingy!"

Amy laughed then asked, "Who was the one before that again? Your classmate in college? Jean?"

"It's Jane." Dan looked away. Amy looked at her brother's expression and felt sorry for him. Amy's eyes softened. She touched her brother's hand. "It's okay." she reassured him. "You loved her didn't you?" Dan nodded. "I really thought that she was the one... Imagine how I felt when I saw her kissing another guy."

"That just means that you're too good for her."

Dan smiled jokingly at her sister. "I guess I need a new one then."

Amy sighed. "Dan we have to talk about this. You can't have a girlfriend one after the other. It's not right."

"Is it my fault that the ladies like me?" Dan said. Ian laughed. "You and your womanizing ways." Amy said then rolled her eyes.

Ian shot a mock glare at Dan. "Not my sister alright?" Dan looked grossed out. "Dude, she's my sister-in-law! Why in the world would I make a move on her?" Natalie kicked her brother's foot underneath the table. "Don't you dare mention something like that again, Ian."

"Amy, can I borrow your husband for a while?" Dan asked. Natalie looked at him, disgusted. "Do you know how gross that sounds?" Dan snickered. "In case you don't understand figurative language," he said, annoyed. "What I meant is that I have to speak with him."

"Go ahead." Amy said. The two boys stood up. Dan dragged Ian away from the ears of her sister.

"So. Here's the deal. You break my sister's heart; I'll make sure yours will stop beating."

"Feisty..." Ian replied. "But don't worry, I will never ever break Amy's heart. You have my word. Besides haven't we talked about this a thousand times already?"

"Yeah, but that was when you still weren't married. And a Kabra's promises never last. How will I know for sure that you won't hurt her?"

Ian frowned. He couldn't help but feel insulted even though he knows that Dan's just being a good brother. "I love her, Daniel." he said, emphasizing his words with emotion. That did it. They were only simple words but they explained everything. If he stretched the meaning of the sentence it would be like this: "I love her with all my heart. I would give up everything if she wants me to. Even my life." And Dan was sure that that was what Ian meant.

"Okay dude, I trust you." With that, both of them went back to their table. Ian took Amy's hand and led her outside. The wind was cool and breezy so he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"This is what it's always supposed to be isn't it?" Amy asked, interrupting the silence. Ian looked back at their family. Irina was showing Jonah and Hamilton, the moves she learned when she was still a KGB agent. Alistair was telling Reagan and Madison stories of his childhood. The happy sight made him smile.

"Yes, it is." he agreed.

**AN*Okay, so this really sucked BIG TIME! You have every right to blame me, I know... So I'm debating... will this be the last chapter or not? 'Cos I have plans to add another one... featuring the new generation of Cahills... :) SO what do you think? **


	9. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

The sound of an engine roaring made all the guests in the Kabra mansion silent. They excitedly looked around for the source of the sound.

"How much long Amy?" Jonah Wizard complained.

"Till the Holts and Natalie and Dan arrive." replied a tired Amy Cahill – Kabra. Her husband, who was standing beside her, pulled out his phone and dialed his sister's number and put it in loud speaker.

"Natalie where are you? The plane is here and everyone's getting grumpy."

On the other side of the line, Natalie Kabra laughed apologetically. "I'm sorry. Dan arrived late."

"If you hadn't taken too long in fretting about your dress and make-up, we'd probably be there by now." Dan muttered softly. The people in the mansion laughed and Natalie could feel her cheeks heating up. She whacked Dan on the head and another round of laughter was heard.

"Are the Holts there already?" Dan asked.

Ian rolled his eyes. "You have to ask? No of course."

Dan breathed a sigh of relief as he and Natalie entered the estate's tall gates. _And now another five minutes to get to the mansion._ He told himself.

"The wait is over. We're almost there!" he said.

All the Cahills breathed a sigh of relief. Five minutes later, they were greeted by the booming voice of Dan Cahill.

"Hey people!" he shouted. Amy ran and hugged her brother. Dan received a chorus of hellos from his relatives.

Suddenly, Ted Starling bolted down the stairs that led to the rooftop. "Oh my god, Ian! I've seen your plane and I was awestruck! It has an awesome engine-"

"Quit the mechanical lecture, Ted. We all know you're a genius. No need to rub it in our faces." Dan interrupted. Ted stuck his tongue childishly.

As they went back on their conversations, a loud grunt echoed through the room. Amy smiled. "Hamilton" she concluded. She exited the room to greet the guests and escorted them in the living room.

"Hamilton!" Dan shouted and slapped Hamilton Holt a high-five.

"Finally!" Sinead Starling sighed. "We've waited for you guys for like, forever."

"Tom, would you please take their luggage and place it in the plane?" Ian asked their servant. Tom bowed in respect and followed his boss's orders.

"So…" Madison Holt said. "Philadelphia first right?" Amy nodded. They were going to visit all the places that they went to during the clue hunt. It was her idea of a reunion and Ian happily agreed with her.

The cold wind hit their faces once all of them reached the rooftop where the plane was parked.

"Yoh, this is so big! Where'd you get it?" Jonah exclaimed.

Ian smiled at him. "From a Russian friend of mine."

Dan snorted. "Impressive Ian. But _The Cahill_? Can you get anymore… boring?"

Ian merely shrugged. "I haven't thought of something better than that."

"_Ninja Warrior _would've been a good one…" he suggested. Amy laughed. "Old obsessions last, don't they?"

Dan waved his hand impatiently. "Let's just go inside, shall we?"

"Good idea."

They climbed up the plane and were all amazed by what they saw. "Woah!" Dan said, his eyes wide open. "The inside pays for the boring name Ian, I tell you that."

First class seats were all over the plane, along with a small bar behind. There was a TV in the back of all the seats. It was the kind of interior you often see in movies.

"You got any snacks here?" Hamilton asked. Ian nodded and Hamilton made his way to the minibar, looking through shelves. He found a huge bag of Cheetos, sat on a chair and made himself comfortable. He opened the bag of chips then began shoving fistfuls of it into his mouth. Some were examining the inside and the others were on their own seats.

Ian took Amy's hand and he chose seats close to the window for both of them. The pilot then came into view and cleared his throat. "Okay, we're almost going. Fasten your seatbelts please." He went back to the control room as the Cahills fastened their seatbelts.

Amy rested her head on Ian's shoulder, feeling comfortable. She smiled at her husband. "I can't believe it." She sighed. Ian looked at her curiously. "I can't believe this would happen. The Cahill family, finally united after five centuries." Ian smiled and silently agreed. He can't believe it either. Getting the family to work together was a miracle, getting them to love each other, was another kind of magic. He held his wife's hand and they continued their flight to Philadelphia in peace.

THE END

**AN*So I can't decide whether to write a last chapter or not so I just wrote an epilogue. Anyway, that's it! Thanks for reading! Feedback? And please check out my new story entitled Hidden Identities!**


End file.
